A MatchMaking Christmas Party
by Jenipher
Summary: Minisequel to 'Evil Incarnate'. What happens when Kira against Asurans wishes holds a cough Christmas party cough and invites the whole gang? Can Asuran stop the matchmaking madness before it begins? Or will history repeat itself?


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny, nor do I own any of the chars or songs.

Summary: Mini-sequel to 'Evil Incarnate'. What happens when Kira (against Asurans wishes) holds a cough Christmas party cough and invites the whole gang? Can Asuran stop the match-making madness before it begins? Or will history repeat itself?

* * *

_"Hello Deakka! It's Kira. Would you and Yzak like to come for over for Christmas break?" Kira asked into the telephone. Asuran smacked his forehead. They'd never get any peace and quiet now. Let alone trying to get Deakka and Yzak together, especially after what happened last time they tried. He sighed. Oh well, there could be worse things to have happen._

Asuran was sitting peacefully in his suede armchair in front of the fireplace of his and Kiras' nice quaint bungalow. The plans Kira had made for their 'Christmas Party' haunted Asurans thoughts as he stared out the window into the bleak snow covered world. Yes, it had been two months since the 'Fllay incident' were she had shot him and he'd killed her blah blah, yet it seemed as though it was only yesterday.

He was a bit… scared I guess, of what would happen this year. Memories of the present years' party were still fresh in his mind. Kira, being the now eccentric adult as opposed to the calm pilot, had gotten into the spirit of match making and Deakka and Yzak (bless their doomed souls) were first on his list. Last year, Kira had attempted to get the two pilots together and lets just say he was lucky to come away with merely a bruised jaw bone!

In the end, Kira had simply blurted out -loud enough so that everyone there, and next door could hear- that Yzak and Deakka should be a couple already and that they were perfect for each other. Deakka had spat out his drink in laughter whereas Yzak on the other hand…you can guess what happened. As we all know, he's not the most… tolerant person in the world! Asuran had to hold him back from beating Kira senseless before Deakka took him back to his room laughing all the way. hahaha

To piss you all off (again) here's some background history on our other two favorit pilots! After the battle of Jachin Due, Yzak and Deakka -who were still best friends at the time nothing more- had decided to stay together…as friends. They moved to Januarius 3 and shared an apartment near the downtown. Yzak was now a military combat teacher at the Academy, and Deakka, so unlike him, became a ballerina (lol). No, just kidding, he really became a Professor at the nearest University and taught both mechanics (he was a pilot after all) and an 'Art of war' class.

They frequently visited Kira and Asuran on Earth, and both made individual trips to visit family and loved ones on the other PLANTs. Having both climbed the ladder of success, they were well known and trusted on the PLANTs and occasionally, helped out the police force when they had time to spare. Little did they know, everyone who lived near them or knew them well enough, wanted the same goal as Kira. To make them a couple, and tried on several occasions to do so, or to give them a 'push' in the right direction. So far, no one had succeeded...until one fated day…

* * *

Back to Earth now, and the real plot line of the story. Asuran, still watching the snow, was startled when Kira walked in and gave him a hug from behind. 

"You're losing your edge Asuran." He said sweetly, giving his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek and a bop on the head to go with it.

"Hey! I'm just not trying right now." Asuran said, his excuse not really working.

"Right." Kira said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Anyway, what do you want?" Asuran asked. Kira smelled of ginger and flour.

"Right! I was wondering if you wanted to help make and decorate the gingerbread houses? I know you love candy and icing."

"Hmmm…tempting offer. You sure you're not the Godfather?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Now, your answer?"

"Hell ya! I'm not going to let you have all the fun." The blue haired boy said while getting up. Before Kira could react, Asuran had him pinned to the wall. "You look so cute in an apron you know." He said, placing a quick kiss on Kiras nose. "Now, about that gingerbread…" Kira pushed him off and headed into the kitchen.

"Yes, I have icing here, candy there, gingerbread there, and mail on the counter."

"Wow, you're so multi-talented." Asuran said dreamily. Kira scoffed and swatted him on the head.

"And you're so air-headed." He replied.

"Touché. So, who is able to come?" Asuran asked Kira, who was busily putting candy in bowls and putting gingerbread shapes into piles that would soon be houses.

"I think there will be Yzak and Deakka for sure, though I don't see how they haven't realized my plan.." Asuran snorted while putting a house together. "Kagari is coming from Orb, she managed to get someone to watch the place.."

"Hopefully it was someone good." Asuran interrupted. If it was someone like Yuuna, then the country was doomed.

"Yes, as I was saying, Rakusu and her boyfriend are coming…"

"WHAT?" Asuran shouted, dropping a bunch of candies on the floor.

"Yup, some guy called…Heine I think. There's also Milly, Sai and Kazui coming from Orb, and there's some one else I can't think of…"

"Murrue and Mwu?" Asuran asked, picking up the fallen candy.

"Ah! Yes, that's who. And Murdock." (Just a note, we're all going to pretend Mwu didn't die okay? For those of you who have seen GSD, just play along, I don't want to spoil it for anyone!) Kira replied. "Yup, that's everyone. There may be a few others I've forgotten about, but they'll be fine."

"Good. Are they all staying here?"

"Yup. I've already set up the basement and guest rooms for them. When do they get here again?"

"Some time this week-end. Wow, I can't believe the time had gone so fast since…" Asuran stopped. Both boys stood in silence for a while remembering what had happened. "Hopefully the party will cheer us up."

"Yeah, and hopefully I'll succeed in my match making!" Kira shouted, spurting icing all over Asuran and the floor.

"Gah!" the blue haired ex-pilot shouted as icing found it's way to him.

"Sorry?" Kira said, shrugging his shoulders. He walked towards his love and sighed. "You've got some on your nose."

"Do I now?" Asuran asked, raising an eyebrow inquisitively.

"Yes, right here!" Kira said, licking the icing off Asurans' nose. He took a step backwards in surprise, slipped on some icing and pulled Kira down with him.

"Wow, this seems awfully familiar." Kira said in a bored tone.

"Yeah…let's make the best of it shall we?" Asuran said teasingly and kissed Kira.

"Sounds good to me." He replied and laughed.

* * *

Up on Januarius 3, Deakka had just gotten back from his last day of teaching and slumped onto the sofa. He had about an hour before Yzak got home so he made the most of it and watched t.v. Yzak didn't like it when Deakka watched t.v. Why? The blond haired boy had no idea, but he vowed he'd find out one day, but not any time to soon! He felt a little guilty actually. He'd told Yzak that they were going to Canada purely for a holiday. He hadn't told his friend that it was another Kira-Asuran get together that would probably involve match making. 

When he'd receive the call about two months ago, he'd been so happy! Ever since the past years' party, he'd realized his love for Yzak. Being the nice guy he is, Deakka figured the Yzak didn't need any problems, so he waited. This years' party might open Yzaks eyes. Deakka sighed and sunk further into the couch. _This really sucks_. He thought, sipping a pop. _Here I am living with the one person I love and I can't do anything! Well, I haven't tried anything really but still! I hope Kiras' plan works this year._ He smiled at the thought of another fight between the two.

"What are you so happy about?" a voice asked, shutting the t.v. off.

"Yzak! You're home." Deakka stuttered a bit, having not heard his love enter the apartment.

"Well yeah. Isn't it obvious?" he replied, taking a bag into the kitchen. Probably groceries. The two ex-pilots had made a deal, Yzak did the shopping (Yzak, Shopping? screams) and Deakka did any necessary cleaning and repairing. It seemed to have worked so they kept it.

"I guess." He blushed, not having noticed Yzak enter the house made him feel stupid. His question made him feel worse. He got up and joined Yzak in the kitchen and helped him put things away.

"How was teaching?" Yzak asked. Deakka stopped.

"Excuse me?" he said, disbelieving what he'd just heard.

"Exactly what I said, how was teaching today?"

"Oh! Good enough I guess. A lot of stupid kids in my mechanics class, but surprisingly, a lot of smart ones in the art of war. I made myself feel better by handing out essays due after the holidays. How was your day?" he couldn't believe it! Yzak had spoken!

"Boring. It's amazing how some of these recruits can't aim properly." He sighed. "It's so boring." Yzak turned to Deakka and glared. "You're hiding something from me aren't you?" he asked coldly. Deakka stopped what he was doing.

"What makes you think that?"

"You're edgy, agitated and over happy. What is it?" _Damn!_ Deakka thought. Yzak had somehow learned how to read people and Deakka couldn't hold out for long against him. He'd managed the past two months, but that was because Yzak had never asked about it, until now.

"Nothing." Deakka answered. "It's near Christmas, I'm always happy near this time of year. Carolers, the tree, gingerbread…"

"You're lying." Yzak said flatly. _Double damn!_ Deakka thought.

"No I'm not."

"You are."

"Are not."

"Your are."

"Are not."

"Your are."

"I'm not lying about our holiday!" Deakka shouted, then clamped his mouth shut.

"I knew it." Yzak said blandly. "Our trip to Canada is really Kira and Asurans' Christmas party. Correct?" Deakka did nothing but nod. "And you've been lying this whole time?" he nodded again. "And you weren't going to tell me until we got there then let someone else deal with my anger?" more nodding.

"Sorry?" Deakka said weakly.

"We'll go. If anything like last yeas happens, it won't just be Kira with a bruised jaw bone." Yzak said flatly, put the final item away, then went into his room.

"Well, holy crap that went well." Deakka said happily. He figured Yzak would have killed him right then an there. Maybe he was softening? Nah, scratch that. _I guess I'll find out at the party._ Deakka thought overjoyed. _Maybe…

* * *

_

Back in the holiday kitchen, Kira and Asuran had finally finished the gingerbread village. It looked really good, ten or so houses (one for each guest), a church, trees, lamp posts and fences. It also looked good sitting on the coffee table in front of the fireplace. After they had finished, the two ex-pilots had gone out to the park (oh no!) to play in the endless amounts of snow and hills.

This was in fact the same park were the incident had taken place, but the two teens never let it get them down. They ran around, made snow angels, kissed, made a snow fort and had a snowball fight, kissed, caught snowflakes on their tongues and huddled together under a bare tree watching the snow fall in fluffy flakes all around them. The weather was particularly cold and the sky was a dark gray color, even though it was only around eight. Asuran sighed.

"What is it?" Kira asked, looked up to where the snow cam from.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking about having to shovel the driveway…again."

"It won't be that bad."

"Oh yeah? We only shoveled it what? About two days ago!"

"Well, yes, but we always have fun right?" Kira looked into Asurans eyes and smiled. "Besides, we can always wait and make out guests do it!"

"That's not very hospitable of you!" Asuran retorted throwing snow in Kiras' face. He coughed it out and smirked.

"And that wasn't very hospitable of you!" Kira shouted and flung the blue haired teen into a nearby snow bank then jumped on him. "So…what do you want to do now?" he asked the stunned boy beneath him.

"Um…go home?"

"Why? It's not even bedtime yet." Kira said sulkily.

"Yeah, but my butt's frozen!" Asuran shouted.

"That's not my fault. I told you to wear snow pants!"

"I don't have snow pants because You took them!"

"Not my fault." Kira murmured and whimpered when Asuran went to get up.

"Seriously, I can't feel my butt!" he shouted again, then shut up.

"Ah, you can't, but I can!" Kira said seductively into Asurans ear.

"We should go in before it gets um… to cold…yeah cold!" Asuran managed to say before Kira hauled him up off the snow and out of the park. They returned home a while later, cold but happy, and preceded to get ready for bed. wink wink

* * *

Many days passed and the day of the party arrived, Christmas Eve. So far all but Deakka and Yzak had shown up and Kira was getting worried. There wasn't anyone else to make a couple out of! Presents were pilled under the Christmas tree, and the house was covered in decorations. There were carols playing from the stereo and a genuine feeling of good will and cheer made the ambience of the house perfect for the holiday. The guests were all settled in the living room catching up when the doorbell rang. Kira jumped up and ran to the door before anyone could say anything. He opened it giddily and… 

"Huzzah!" he shouted loudly, bringing Asuran to the door. Many of the guests had looks of bewilderment on their faces.

"You don't have to be so loud Yamato!" an annoyed Yzak said, entering the house with his suitcase and with Deakka in tow.

"Hey Kira, Asuran!" Deakka greeted the two happily. "How ya been?"

"Not to bad." Asuran responded. "Let me take your things downstairs. Kira will take you to the living room."

"Thanks man." Deakka said and followed Yzak and Kira into said room. Asuran took their things to their room and sighed. _Well God, if you're listening, please don't let Yzak kill anyone!_ The ex-pilot prayed. He wasn't religious, but figured he needed all the help he could get to keep Yzak in check! When he returned upstairs, he feared the worst.

"Welcome back Asuran." Rakusu greeted him happily, sitting beside Heine. It turns out Heine had fought in the war also and that he and Rakusu new each other from a while back. Milly and Sai were dating on and off and Kazui had a girlfriend back in Orb. She couldn't come because of family stuff. Murrue, Mwu, Kagari and Murdock were all talking to each other and Yzak and Deakka were seated don the floor, talking to an excited Kira.

"Well, if this isn't a pleasant sight." He stated and sat down next to Kira.

"Why's that?" Kira asked, kissing Asuran on the cheek. Asuran leaned over and spoke in Kiras ear.

"They haven't killed anyone or each other yet." He whispered. Then, Kira did something that got everyone's attention. It also was really stupid on his part.

"Oh course they haven't killed each other! Soul mates don't kill each other!" he shouted out and Asuran swore under his breath. Deakka went silent and Yzak…was ready to rip Kiras head off.

"Why you…" he started and lunged towards Kira. Luckily, Asuran pulled him back just in time and Deakka had Yzak in a head lock. He was struggling and soon others intervened. Asuran took Kira into the kitchen while Deakka took Yzak into another room. All the others just sat back down and continued to talk as if nothing had happened.

"What the hell are you doing?" Asuran shouted at Kira.

"Starting the matchmaking! What else?" he replied innocently.

"What else? You could have been killed by Yzak he was so pissed! Couldn't you have friggin waited until the last day? My God! What the hell were you thinking!" Kira let Asuran rant and vent for a while before speaking up for himself.

"One, I was only thinking of making them a couple like us, two, you gave me the perfect opportunity and three…" he paused. "It's about bloody time they got together!" Asuran was about to protest when Kira shouted out "Deakka loves him God dammit!" Asurans eyes were about to pop out of his head.

"What?" he asked.

"Deakka loves Yzak, and has loved him since last year!"

"How do you know that for sure?"

"Because he told me on the phone! He's desperate and can't stand living with Yzak anymore with holding his feelings! What would you do in his place?" Kira asked the stunned blue haired teen. "What would you do in his situation?"

"I…I… I don't know."

"I was just helping him out. Now he can calm Yzak down and maybe tell him." Kira replied calmly, looking Asuran deep in the eyes. "I was just helping a friend like he asked me too. Now, shall we rejoin our guests and wait for the final result?"

"Fine, but no more provocations if nothing happened." Asuran said.

"Fine." Kira said to easily.

"Promise me?" Asuran insisted. Kira smiled, then sighed.

"Fine, I promise that I will put an end to my match making unless asked otherwise."

"Thank you." Asuran said and kissed Kira on the cheek. The two teens re entered the living room and continued talking and socializing. Deakka and Yzak however…

* * *

"Let me the hell go!" Yzak shouted. Deakka had him pinned to the floor and was sitting on him. "Let me go you…" 

"Not until you calm down!" Deakka shouted back. _This is going no where_. He thought sadly. _And to think I thought things might have changed._

"How can I calm down?" the pinned teen asked angrily.

"By taking breaths and not killing Kira."

"How can I not kill the bloody…" Yzak started but Deakka cut him off.

"Because he was only helping a friend like he promised!" Deakka shouted at Yzak. The white haired teen fell silent and stopped struggling.

"He what?" Deakka put his head down and sighed. Here he was, he finally had Yzak listening and he couldn't say anything. All this time he had prepared what he would say and had even practiced it with Kira a bit and now he couldn't do it. _How can I chicken out?_ He thought sadly to himself. _Why can't I speak those three friggin words!_

"Fuck." He said, tears beginning to fall.

"What?" Yzak pressed.

"Never mind." Deakka sad sadly, getting off Yzak and starting to leave.

"What?" Yzak pushed the subject again and the reaction he got was quite unexpected. Deakka picked him up and flung him against the wall then pinned him to the wall with his body. "Deakka?" he asked.

"Shut up!" the blond haired teen replied. "Just shut up and listen! I'm tired of your antics! I'm tired of the fact that every time Kira tried to help you had to go and ruin everything! And I'm tired of how you never care about anything I do for you! Never a kind word or even a thank you, never! And I'm sick of how you are never happy, no smiles no nothing and last but not least…"he paused to take a breath. "I'm sick of how I can't find the friggin courage to tell you that I love you!" Deakkas' eyes were closed and he was crying into Yzaks' shirt.

"What did you say?" Yzak asked. Deakka looked up into his eyes and shied away. He turned around and was about to flee the room, no, the house when something grabbed his wrist. He turned around to protest but was cut off by lips pressing against his own. The ex-pilot was caught off guard and pulled away as if he had been hit. He could do nothing but stare and stutter.

"You…but…What the…" he said frantically, but was silenced by Yzak stroking his face. He leaned in towards Deakka and whispered in his ear.

"You're not the only who feels that way." He said and pulled back to see Deakkas reaction. The blond teen was gaping at him. "Thank you for telling me. And I'm sorry for everything I've done, I love you and have since I lost you at Orb."

"But…"

"I've known your feelings for a long time now, but was to shy to act upon my own. I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry my love." He said soothingly and smiled. Actually smiled.

"Yzak!" Deakka breathed out and pulled the blue eyed teen into a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too Deakka." He whispered his reply and the new couple stayed there for some time before breaking apart and entering the living room, holding hands.

* * *

"Ten, nine, eight…" 

"What are you counting for Kira?" Asuran asked, wondering what the heck there was to count. Kira replied with a smile that stated 'you'll see'.

"…four, three, two, one and…" Deakka and Yzak entered the room. "Zero."

"I don't get it." Asuran said, scratching his head. The two other boys came into the room and sat down next to each other on the floor.

"Look at their hands." Kira whispered, nudging Asuran.

"Oh." He said and smiled, understanding Kira's count down.

"So…" Kira said, not to loud. The only people left were Rakusu and Heine, and they were busy in a conversation of their own. "What's up?" he asked.

"You should now." Yzak retorted and smiled at Kira. "Sorry, and thank you."

"Your quite welcome. It's about time you two finally hooked up! God, did you have to take so long?"

"Yes actually, yes." Deakka replied, leaning his head on Yzaks shoulder. Kira yawned and stretched, hitting Asuran in the arm.

"It's pretty late, we should head to bed."

"But it's only…" Kira winked at him. "Oh yes, well, we'll see you two tomorrow for Christmas breakfast?"

"Wouldn't miss it." Yzak answered. Kira and Asuran got up and went to their bedroom. After getting into bed, Kira sighed.

"What is it?"

"I told you so."

"What?"

"That they'd get together."

"Whatever." Asuran said, turning off the light and kissing Kira goodnight.

"Merry Christmas Eve."

"Yeah…"

* * *

Christmas morning arose with a beautiful sunrise that silhouetted two sleeping forms amazingly. Yzak and Deakka had fallen asleep on the couch in each others arms, and for anyone awake that early, the sight would have made them 'aww'. Luckily for them, only Asuran and Kira were up that early, making breakfast. 

"Merry Christmas!" Kira said, kissing Asuran.

"Same to you." He replied, kissing Kira back.

"Shall I wake everyone up?"

"Sure, but I'll go wake up the lovebirds."

"Deal." The two set off to wake up the guests and pretty soon, the table was alive and cheerful with Christmas spirit and chatter. The meal was wonderful, everyone was happy, and all were excited that it was Christmas. After the meal finished, everyone proceeded into the living and sat around the tree.

"Alright…" Kira said, "We'll do this in an orderly fashion. I'm going to give everyone their gift and we'll open them all at the same time. No wrapping paper fights!" everyone laughed at this comment. The year before, Kira had started one and ended up being wrapped like a present, with a bow and everything.

"And, at the end of it all, I have an announcement to make." Asuran stated. The two hosts began distributing the presents and when everyone had one, the un-wrapping began. Kira sat down next to Asuran and smiled.

"An announcement eh?"

"Yep."

"What is it?"

"Not telling. You'll have to wait." Asuran smiled and ruffled Kiras hair. "Patience young grasshopper. Patience."

"Patience sucks."

"Be happy, it's the season of cheer." Kira smiled and punched Asuran in the arm.

"You're right."

"I always am." Everyone had received a gift from both Kira and Asuran and a candy cane. :) Everyone loves candy canes and the two hosts also gave each other a gift. Here's the list of presents to some people. (Just to bore you)

Rakusu: A songbook and a pink fluffy pillow.

Yzak: A pink fluffy unicorn (lol) and a picture of the gang with a piece from each of their mobile suits. (they had been destroyed after the war).

Deakka: same as Yzak but with a blue fluffy unicorn.

Asuran: A locket with pictures of him and Kira.

Milly: A camera with film and a photo album. (she's a photographer).

Kagari: A little toy crown with a 'dictators' notebook and a picture of her and Kira.

Anyway…back to the plot. When it came time for Asurans gift to Kira, everyone was surprised to find that Asuran had seemingly gotten him nothing.

"Did you forget?" Kira asked playfully, knowing full and well that Asuran had something planned.

"No. But I do have an announcement…" he replied.

"Yes?" everyone was listening and had their attention turned to their hosts. Asuran got out a little wrapped box from his pocket and gave it to Kira. The brown haired teen proceeded to open his gift. When he had gotten past all of the wrapping Asuran had done, (and let me tell you, it was a lot!) he found a little box. He opened it and…

"Oh my God…It's beautiful!" Kira looked at Asuran.

"Kira…" Asuran said, and dropped to the ground. "Will you marry me?" Kira gasped and stared at his lover. Tears were started to fall and he smiled.

"Yes!" he replied and Asuran drew him into a long passionate kiss. All the guests were applauding and Deakka opened a bottle of champagne that was -coincidentally?- placed on the end table. Yzak came in with glasses just as the two lovers broke apart. Asuran took the ring out of the box and placed it on Kiras ring finger. The ring -as Kira had said- was indeed beautiful. It was a piece of the Freedom molded into a gem shape and surrounded by green zircons and the band was even more special, for it was made up if metal from the Justice.

"Anybody for a toast?" Kagari asked, raising her glass of champagne up.

"To Kira and Asuran!" the guests shouted.

"The matchmakers!" Deakka added earning a few laughs from those not drinking. Kira pulled Asuran into a hug and smiled.

"Thank you! This is the best present yet!"

"No, it's not."

"Oh?"

"I am!" Asuran stated, earning a tiny smack on the head form Kira then a kiss.

"Of course you are." He replied. "And you're all mine. Cheers!" he raised his glass to Asurans and clinked them together.

"Cheers, and Merry Christmas!"

* * *

During the next couple of days, the guests slowly left the house and headed home, all with the promise of coming to the wedding. Deakka and Yzak were the last to leave. After hugs and good-byes, they too left, but not before Deakka could speak. 

"Thanks so much Kira!" Deakka said while hugging him. Yzak had gone to the car and was waiting while Deakka said good-bye. "And congratulations! I hope to see you soon I presume?"

"You sure will." He replied. Deakka then moved to Asuran.

"Take care of him man." He said, giving Asuran a hug. "And good job! I should take your trick sometime and user it as my own."

"Good luck! I wish you two the best of luck and happiness. Don't kill each other."

"We won't…" Deakka began as he got into the car. "Remember what Kira said? Soul mates don't kill each other! See ya!" the door closed and the car pulled out of the driveway. Kira and Asuran waved them off then returned inside.

"Let's see, what to do now?"

"Well, we have to clean up, do laundry, wash dishes, return the basement to it's original form and…Oh crap!"

"What is it Asuran?" Kira asked.

"I never got them to shovel the driveway!" he said and leaned into Kira.

"Oh the horror right?" his only response was a grunt. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Blah."

"Well, let's get started. The sooner we finish up around here, the sooner we can make weeding plans and arrangements." Asuran got up and sighed.

"I guess you're right. One good turn deserves a bad one."

"Isn't it 'One good turn deserves another'?"

"Not in my world!"

"Of course not." Kira replied, planting a sweet kiss on Asurans lips before the cleaning began.

"But I think I could make it with…one more kiss." Asuran said sheepishly.

"Fine, but then it's work time!" he said, kissing Asuran again.

"Time to go brave the snowy weather. See you in an hour!" Asuran said, going out the door, after putting his coat and stuff on first.

"Make sure to wear your snow pants!" Kira shouted then closed the door. "He'll never learn." He said to himself as he began to clean up the living room. "But then…neither will I." He looked at his engagement ring and smiled, the pieces of the Justice and Freedom shining, almost as if they were smiling at him. "Neither will I."

* * *

Authors Note: Hello! I hope you all liked this story/sequel! I hope that those of you who didn't read Evil Incarnate still understand this story! I had fun typing it (on a school night when I should have been doing homework . ) and hope you had fun reading it. I don't know, but I think I set myself up for perhaps another story to add to this one… Anyway, as in the other one, Canada's climate is like I typed and if you don't wear snow pants when you're outside for a long time in winter, your butt will freeze. Trust me on this one! (I know from experience). I also wish I had a ring like the one Asuran gave Kira. Wouldn't that be awesome? Ciao! Jenipher 


End file.
